fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Come Fly With Me
Come Fly With Me is the season six premiere of Full House. It originally aired on September 22, 1992. Opening Teaser Jesse and Becky argue over getting Nicky and Alex's hair cut (see Quotes). Synopsis Jesse and the Rippers have just finished another summer of touring. Stephanie and Michelle have had a crummy summer while away at day camp, and they are excited when a postcard from D.J. mentions that she would be bringing home a big surprise when she arrives home from Barcelona. In an hour, the airplane with D.J. and Kimmy will be landing at the airport. When she arrives, the surprise turns out to be D.J.'s new boyfriend, Steve Hale, who was also in the summer study program. Stephanie and Michelle were hoping that the surprise would be something for them, and that D.J. would act like she missed them. Danny is not happy to see the two kissing in the terminal (see Quotes). She tells him they will talk about it over a cup of coffee when they get home, but he prefers chocolate milk for her, even though she is old enough to choose her own beverage; joking that he did not start choosing his own beverage until he was 21, and even then, his mom made him drink chocolate milk. While at the airport, Stephanie and Michelle meet some members of the International Young People's Choir, who are preparing to get on a flight to Auckland, New Zealand. Stephanie develops a crush on Terry, one of the members. Terry invites Michelle and Stephanie to come aboard the airplane and see the choir off on their journey, and they accept because they believe that D.J. wants nothing to do with them. But before they can get back off the airplane and head back to the airport, the plane takes off. Michelle and Stephanie initially think that they're just flying across the bay to Oakland when Michelle asks Terry where the plane is headed, misunderstanding his accent. But then the flight attendant (who is American) makes the announcement right before takeoff that the plane should arrive in "Auckland, New Zealand, in 14 hours", much to Stephanie and Michelle's horror. Airport security alerts Danny that Stephanie and Michelle are on their way to New Zealand; however, his attempts to stop the plane fail, as the pilot will not turn the airplane around, but Stephanie and Michelle will be on the first flight back to San Francisco. Short of breath, he tells the others this using mime, with D.J. interpreting (see Quotes). While Stephanie worries about what Danny would say, all Michelle seemed to really worry about was whether or not there was ice cream in New Zealand. She entertains the other children by singing " ". And with Stephanie too depressed to sing, she tells her sister that she thinks once Danny gets a hold of them, they will be "grounded for life". Danny is relieved when Stephanie and Michelle later arrive back safely, but grounds them for a month (instead of "for life") for what they did. He even tells them how worried everyone was about them (see Quotes). At home that night, the two depressed roommates think about the "fun" they had, and subsequent punishment (see Quotes). They explain to D.J. the reason why they got on the plane: they wanted to have some fun and thought that she did not care about them because she was too busy with Steve. D.J. apologizes (as the inspirational music plays) for ignoring them and explains that just because she has a boyfriend now does not mean that she no longer cares about them. She promises that she will always love them no matter what happens later in her life (see Quotes), at which point they all hug each other (as the audience gives an "aw"). Stephanie and Michelle then open their gifts that she brought them (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes the teaser: Michelle is in the living room playing with a paper Barbie doll as Jesse and the twins walk in. Jesse: Becky, I told you, we're not cutting their hair. the twins Run for mummy, run for mummy, run, run, run, run. Becky: Jess, come on, you're being ridiculous. Jesse: Becky, it took us forever to grow their hair so long. Becky: Not a cut, just a little trim. Jesse: Don't even kid. Michelle: Uncle Jesse, why do you care so much about hair? Jesse: Alright everybody come on, gather around. do. I'm gonna give you guys a little life lesson. Becky: Oh, I can't wait to hear this. Jesse: Well, here's my theory: When you are a baby, you're bald (as was the case with the twins' birth last season). Nicky That's right. And then when you get old, again, boom, bald. But that magic in between time, that's the important time, that's when you gotta grow your hair, nurture it with the proper accouterments, and then... flaunt it. Hey guys, does that sound good, huh? Michelle: Do you know what I like best about your hair? Jesse: The silky sheen, the natural luster? Michelle: No, I like to mess it up! and Becky do just that while going through it with their hands... Jesse: Just moussed, just moussed... ---- younger girls are anxious to see their older sister return from Spain. Stephanie: Jesse Where's Dad? Where's Joey? We gotta go to the airport. Michelle: Don't just sit there! D.J. is coming back from Spain! Jesse: Girls, relax. We have plenty of time. Stephanie: I can't wait till she gets back. D.J. is gonna save my summer. Jesse: What are you talking about, 'save your summer'? You had a good summer, Steph. You went to day camp. Stephanie: Oh yeah. 'Camp Day O' Fun'. I was the oldest camper there. The other kids called me 'ma'am'. ---- [Kimmy comes off the plane before D.J. does and says that her parents figured that Danny would give her a ride and a free fancy dinner.] Jesse: Danny Wouldn’t it be great if they could lose the passengers instead of the luggage? nods. Stephanie: Where's D.J.? Danny: I don't know. to a back shot All I'm looking at is 'Romeo and Juliet' over there (kissing). to close-up (GIF) as Steve and D.J. turn to show.... Michelle: That girl, Juliet, looks like D.J. ---- Joey: Steve. Welcome to the family, my son. Some day we may call on you for a favor. And when I do, Steve... grabs his shoulder Michael. ---- is not happy about this "surprise". D.J.: Well, you guys remember Steve. We went out a couple of times last year. ... Danny: It's funny, I don't recall your mentioning he was going to Spain with you. D.J: I didn't even know he was in the foreign study program until we saw each other on the flight over there. Steve Nunca olvdare ese momento ("We'll never forget this moment"). Steve: D.J. Estoy el hombre mas contento del mundo ("I am the happiest man in the world"). Danny: En Ingles, por favor ("In English, please"). Steve: Mr. Tanner, sir. I just want you to know that your daughter has been in good hands. Jesse: We don't want her in any hands! Steve: Uh, you know something, Deej? I told my folks I'd meet them at package claim. I'll catch you down there. Uh, great seeing you all again. D.J.: Danny I can't believe this. You're treating me like a child. Danny: D.J., you're not acting like an adult. Making out in an international terminal? What will people think of America? ---- is talking to an operator on a payphone. Joey: Nothing ending in I-N-S-K-Y? ... I know she's out there. Well, did a woman call, asking for the phone number of a Joey Gladstone? ---- comes from a counter, running and short of breath... Danny: Guys, guys, Michelle, and Stephanie... his arms like wings. Joey: Uh.. uh... turkey, turkey! Jesse: No, this is the turkey his arms like it's charades, gobble-gobble, that's a turkey. Joey: movements and sounds That's a pigeon. Jesse: Now, you're doing a seagull. You're doing a seagull. D.J.: Hey, what Dad is trying to say is that he just talked with security, and Stephanie and Michelle are on a plane to New Zealand. Danny: Thank you. Jesse: What?! They gotta stop the plane. D.J.: Dad tried. They won't turn the plane around. Danny: They said as soon as the plane lands in New Zealand, they'll put the girls on the next flight back here. ---- Danny: Stephanie and Michelle, right after they get back Did you have any idea how worried we were? Joey: Why on the world would you get on that plane in the first place? Stephanie: We're really sorry, it was an accident. Jesse: An accident? You accidentally walked on that plane, accidentally sat down, and accidentally flew to New Zealand? Stephanie: Okay, it was a freak accident. Michelle: Stephanie I don't think they bought it. Danny: You two aren't even supposed to cross the street without telling us, let alone cross the Pacific. Stephanie: Dad, can we discuss this later? Danny: Sure, we'll discuss this later—later at home tonight, later at home tomorrow, next week, after your high school graduations, and for the rest of your lives. ---- bedtime, Stephanie sits on her bed, looking at a snow globe, while Michelle is lying back on her bed, both thinking about what happened. Stephanie: down her snow globe and walking over to her roommate's bed sarcastically Some fun, huh, Michelle? Michelle: Remember, on the plane, we kept saying, 'We wanna go home, we wanna go home'? Stephanie: Yeah. Michelle: Well, why are we home and I wanna go back on the plane? Stephanie: 'Cause we're grounded for a month. Any more questions? Michelle: up Yes. Why do grown-ups have hair up their nose? just rolls her eyes. D.J.: the room carrying a fancy shopping bag, which she puts down Hey, how you guys doin'? Stephanie: More questions. D.J.: Speaking of questions, I'' have one. Are you ''nuts? What made you get on the plane to New Zealand? Michelle: up two fingers That's two questions. ---- Stephanie: What if you marry Steve, and have ten children, and two dogs and a horse and live in a big house, with one of those bathrooms where water comes out of a golden swan and... D.J.: Steph, trust me, I'll love you. ... Oh, I almost forgot. over the bag I have presents for you guys. Michelle: I knew it. Stephanie: Not that we were expecting anything. out the first gift and hands it to her sister; they both unwrap them to find... jewelry boxes Thank you. D.J.: You're welcome. Michelle: Thank you. Trivia *The episode title comes from the popular 1957 song of the same name *In the outtakes, at the end of the episode when D.J. is talking to her sisters, Candace Cameron and Mary-Kate Olsen grabbed Jodie Sweetin's foot and started tickling her *Stephanie is now seen without bangs in her hair until "High Anxiety" *A promo for this episode (along with the series premiere of ) aired days priorPromo References Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere episodes